


Needs

by Jania28



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Food Sex, Kinks, M/M, No I love you's, Violence, sex as reward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jania28/pseuds/Jania28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People claim love can change the world but when two people are so damaged, love and need become interchangable and sometimes "I Love You" is better said through actions rather than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Arrow characters belong to me and I'm only borrowing them to use for a little. I will put them back I promise

Present:

The island looked like a green jewel in a blue glass sea, Felicity Smoak thought as she looked out the plane’s window. She could see why Oliver would flee here after the events of the Undertaking and Tommy Merlyn’s death. What she couldn’t understand is why he would bring Tommy’s father, Malcolm with him. Diggle hadn’t been clear on the details but apparently Oliver had dragged his mortal enemy here to kill him, which was funny because she assumed even Malcolm would consider this a heaven he didn’t deserve.

“You ready,” Diggle asked jolting Felicity from her thoughts. She nodded not quite sure how they were going get to the island when they were still hovering over it. “Uh yes,” she says as Diggle grabs a parachute then Felicity and jumps.  Honestly the things she does for her playboy vigilante boss.

Hitting the beach sucked, it sucked big time not only that they had to hunt through the jungle to find Oliver and there were snakes, and creepy crawly things and Oliver was laughing and hugging her. But following that came anger and angst and following him back to what was left of a plane. It was clear Oliver didn’t want to go home no matter what they said.

“The City doesn’t need me anymore,” he told them both firmly, but before Diggle or Felicity could argue with him a familiar voice cut in. “That’s a line of bullshit Oliver and you know it,” Malcolm Merlyn said. The Dark Archer padded around a stack of boxes dressed in a pair of loose black pants and nothing else.

Both Oliver’s friends had a hard time not staring at the man who was supposedly supposed to be dead right now. He was movie star handsome from the neck up and complete eye candy all over. Scars both new and old mottled his upper body and his arms were thick with muscle which his normal three piece suits had done a very good job of hiding.

“What the hell is he doing here,” Diggle growled his hand searching for a gun on his hip that wasn’t there. “We made a deal,” Oliver said his voice making it clear he wasn’t going to have a discussion about this. “What sort of deal,” Felicity managed to ask before all hell broke loose.

Past:

Oliver knew he was blinded by rage and grief, but he didn’t care. He ran back to the lair at a speed he wasn’t even aware he could reach. Slamming his body through the door he stormed up to the table where Diggle had left Malcolm tied down. “Going to kill me now,” Malcolm asked his voice tightened by pain and fury. “Yes,” Oliver growled, “but not here.” He reached for a syringe from the drawer under the table and slams it into Merlyn’s thigh. It felt better than it should have to watch the light dim out of the older archer’s eyes for the second time.

It was a risk taking Malcolm to the island, the place Oliver considered his second home, but he wanted to kill his deadliest enemy where no one could see. To leave his body in an empty lonely place unmourned and lost forever. Once the plane lands he doesn’t bother being kind anymore, tossing Malcolm’s body to the sand and sitting beside it to wait.

The wait is not a long one and Oliver is pleased to see that despite his injuries Malcolm is ready for a fight. He attempts to leap to his feet only to collapse back to the beach when he realizes his hands are tied behind his back. “Looks like you are finally the one in control,” Malcolm says bowing his head as if readying himself for death.

Oliver was surprised; he assumed Malcolm would fight back even with his hands tied, but the lack of fire unsettles him to the point he walks over and uses one his arrows to cut the man’s bonds. Even then Malcolm doesn’t move. “If you are going to do something now would be the time,” the other man snarks.

Oliver let his rage overpower him then and punches Malcolm in the face. He does it over and over again one punch for every person Malcolm killed with the Undertaking saving the hardest, bloodiest punch for Tommy even though Oliver knew Malcolm didn’t know yet his son was dead.  With each hit, Malcolm let his head snap back without making a sound.

But when Oliver moved to kick him, Malcolm struck using an arm to knock Oliver off balance. Oliver just managed to stay upright with a messy back flip, while Malcolm rose to his feet with a sneer. “That’s the best you can do,” he snarls, “get creative dammit, get angry. Where is that focus that almost killed me a day ago?”

Seeing red Oliver attacked in a flurry of punches, head butts and kicks that Malcolm was easily able to side step badly wounded as they both were.  He finally aims a sucker punch right at Oliver’s stomach knocking him to the ground. “You get too angry too fast,” Malcolm says looking down at him, “then you get sloppy.”

Oliver leaps to his feet ready for another round when an idea occurs to him. “Then teach me,” he replies. Malcolm blinks; this was not what he had expected. “What?” “Teach me,” Oliver repeats, “teach me how to fight someone like you and win.  Do that and I’ll let you go.”

Malcolm studied Oliver, pacing around him like a tiger waiting for its meal to make its next move. “What’s the catch,” he asks. “Only one, you can’t ever come back to Starling City.” The two men studied each other carefully and then Malcolm extended his hand. “You have a deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

Present:

Oliver knew his friends wouldn’t accept his deal with Malcolm right away, but he hadn’t been expecting Diggle to attack the other man so quickly. To Malcolm’s credit though he took each punch like a champ, never hitting back, never even saying a word as Diggle took out his aggression on the destroyer of the Glades. Oliver made note of this without blinking before walking over to pull Diggle off Malcolm. “We have a deal,” he repeated to both his friends, “he won’t attack you if he knows what’s good for him.” Malcolm stood up and flashed Oliver his most charming smile. “Oh I do believe me,” he said as he padded over to the stacked boxes and grabbed a towel to wipe his bloody face. Oliver smiled back watching Felicity shudder slightly out of the corner of his eye. “I can’t help feeling a little creeped out by this right now,” she said pointing at Merlyn, “he killed over 400 people and you two are flirting with each other like nothing happened.”

 

Oliver walked over to examine Malcolm’s face making sure there wasn’t any serious damage before turning back to face Felicity and Diggle. “I never said that I forgave him just that we have a deal, he trains me and I don’t kill him. Simple but effective.” “Well whatever deal you have is done, Oliver the city needs you. Your family needs you,” Diggle said, “five months is long enough to hide.”Oliver’s jaw clenched and his whole body tightened making it clear what he thought about going home. Malcolm, however, spoke before Oliver could. “He’s right,” said the older man, his voice smooth and calm, “the city needs you and you need it.”

Team Arrow turned as one to stare at Malcolm like he’d lost his mind. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at them. “You do remember I only wanted to destroy one part of the city to rebuild it not the whole thing,” he pointed out, “I may be a classy evil rage monster but I also love the city as much as you three and want to see her shine again.” For a long time no one spoke, what could they say to such a blunt assessment of the situation?

Finally Oliver extended his hand to Malcolm. “Then I guess our deal is done,” he said a touch of sadness in his tone, “You are free to come with us as far as the mainland and then vanish.” Malcolm stared at the offered hand like he was afraid of it then shook his head. “No,” Oliver blinked startled by this reply. “What?” “I said no,” Malcolm repeated, “you’ve given me five months to think and running away isn’t the answer. I’m coming back to Starling City with you.”

Past:

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed down the beach as Malcolm and Oliver did their level best to beat the crap out of each other. Oliver was shirtless, sweat glistening on his chest and soaking his bandages, Malcolm was not, choosing to protect his still healing body from the elements by wearing his full leathers. Wounded or not, Malcolm never held back during their training sessions exposing Oliver to the full range of his fighting techniques. For a multi millionaire Malcolm fought with his fists and feet much more than Oliver expected he would. He always kicked first and then punched choosing to only use his bow for long range fighting or as an additional knock out tool when he needed it. Five weeks into their strange deal/living situation and Oliver was no closer to figuring out his fighting companion then he was in Starling City. He was more curious about Malcolm then he had been as kid or teenager however. Of course, Malcolm had been gone most of Oliver and Tommy’s lives only appearing as another disappointed parent when they truly screwed up. “Focus,” Malcolm snapped drawing Oliver out of his thoughts with a well timed punch to the knee.

“I keep telling you focus is the key and you still refuse to listen.” Oliver smirked focusing on Malcolm’s face and noticing how tired and sweaty the older man was. Using what was left of his own strength he lifted his aching knee and slid his foot under Malcolm’s fist twisting it to the point of pain and then pinning it under his boot. “Better,” Malcolm said with a wince of pain, about the only emotion or feeling he ever showed these days. Oliver backed off and reached behind him to grab their canteens. He kept his eye on Malcolm as he did having also learned that the older man fought dirty and would pin him any chance he got. He held the canteen out and Malcolm took it with another wince. Oliver reached out without thinking being on the island reminded him of days training with Slade and Shado, then patching each other up with whatever herbs and other supplies they could get their hands on. Malcolm drew back the second Oliver’s hand touched his wrist staring at him with a suspicious glare. “I’m fine,” he said turning to walk back to the plane alone and adding another question to the list titled Malcolm Merlyn in Oliver’s head.” I’m beginning to regret this,” he said out loud as he followed his new island companion back to the plane.

Present:

Sneaking Malcolm back into Starling City wasn’t easy and at many times during the process Oliver tried to convince him to leave. Malcolm, however, would not be moved once he made up his mind. “Your training isn’t done,” he told Oliver firmly and Oliver to his credit knew when to back down. Then there was the rest of Team Arrow to deal with, Felicity and Diggle having made it clear on the island that they thought Oliver was crazy for treating Malcolm like a normal person. But they didn’t understand yet how the relationship between the two men had changed over the five months on the island.

They could see some differences of course, Malcolm deferred to Oliver when decisions had to be made, but freely gave his opinion when Oliver needed it. Oliver wasn’t afraid to tell Malcolm off when he made a move Oliver didn’t agree with but Malcolm didn’t back down when he knew he was right just because Oliver had control over him. And then there was what Felicity called “the snarky flirting,” though both Oliver and Malcolm knew that wasn’t what it was. Affection and attraction were feelings Malcolm had denied himself for so long that he didn’t even know he could feel them anymore and Oliver was still relearning how his own emotions worked. They considered what they were doing honest reactions to each other and their situation. “Nice to see Starling City is on the ball when it comes to clean up,” Malcolm remarked as they drove through the remains of the Glades. “You should have stayed to help,” Oliver replied causing Diggle to tense up. Malcolm though took the comment for what it was and replied without any guilt. “I would have but someone had to drag me off to his private island to beat me up.”

Oliver snorted as they pulled up to Verdant and got out. Malcolm, dressed in jeans, a dark blue hoodie and sneakers stopped in front of graffiti covered wall near the club. “Blood for Mayor,” “Sebastian Blood,” Diggle offered assuming Malcolm needed to be caught up. This earned him an eye roll from Malcolm. “I know who Blood is,” he told Diggle in a hard tone, “the only alderman half the List couldn’t buy off.” Oliver walked over and touched Malcolm’s arm causing him to freeze. A shake of Oliver’s head made it clear to Malcolm he needed to back down before they got noticed. “He’s making a play for mayor even though he claims he doesn’t want the job,” Diggle said wisely choosing to ignore Malcolm, “and he’s dragging the Queen name through the mud to do it.” “Sounds like we have our work cut out for us then,” Oliver said with a quick glance at his fellow archer who replied. “And I thought coming home was the easy part.”

Past:

It was supposed to be a simple training session, flips and punches mixed with bow use but Oliver found himself on his back again and again as Malcolm used his every weakness against him. Throwing up his hands in exasperation Malcolm backed off. “Why can’t you focus,” he said, “you shoot well enough to be able to, but your hand to hand is shaky almost like you are afraid of me.” Oliver felt a flash of rage at the older man’s words.

“There,” Malcolm says noticing, “use that rage against me right now.” Oliver moved forward then stopped. “What, why did you hesitate, we both know you hate me…you want to kill me. Then try channel that anger into your focus and fucking hit me.” Oliver did slamming into Malcolm at full force knocking him against the supply boxes. He wrapped his arms around Malcolm and flipped them so that the other man had his face pressed against wood and Oliver’s body was flush against him.

The familiar position had Oliver hard as a rock in seconds Memories of Slade beneath him flooded Oliver’s mind and he pressed against Malcolm a few times before he realized what he was doing. He started to pull away but Malcolm’s cold voice stopped him. “Do what you need to do,” he said, “you found your focus and earned your release.” This calm acceptance and willingness to be used went against everything Shado and Slade had taught him. They had used sex as a reward, a way to strengthen their bond, while at the same time teaching Oliver about intimacy that went beyond the bedroom.

Curious Oliver slid his hand down to brush the front of Malcolm’s lower leathers and found nothing, he wasn’t even hard. Oliver instantly let Malcolm go; he wasn’t a rapist no matter how much he might hate his new mentor. Malcolm untangled himself from the embrace and stared Oliver down for a few seconds as if trying to figure out why Oliver had refused his offer, then he was gone jogging down the beach. Oliver waited until Malcolm was out of sight before slumping down onto the boxes still achingly hard and slightly confused. Malcolm Merlyn so far had been the one in control, willing to do what he had to do for the city and himself. But when sex was thrown into the mix he shut down. Even the simplest touch seemed to trigger his defenses. What if I taught him a better way, Oliver thought, Shado always said that self denial could hurt or help a warrior depending on how they were trained. Maybe I could reach Malcolm using the lessons she and Slade taught me. Maybe I could get him to join us by reminding him that he once was a human being. The thoughts made Oliver smile and he began to plan the redemption of the Dark Archer.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is my attempt in trying to write a multi chapter Malcolm/Oliver story that ends somewhat happily. It takes this prompt from the kink meme by zaquin "pre-season 1 finale. Oliver convinces a stubborn Malcolm of the error of his ways. They join forces. sparring always leads to sex. they start up a relationship. go public with it. family reactions(tommy).. epic crime fighting ensues." However, the muses ran away with me and this ended up being an AU Season Two fic instead. 
> 
> That being said, these two men are damaged, angry and sad. This fic will not be fluffy, it will not always be nice and there will be no "I love you's" said. It's really the only way to make this couple work. Think Han Solo if he hooked up with Luke and there were arrows, actions speak louder than words after all. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
